


Behind Closed Curtains

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Lesbian, Mild S&M, Oral, Punishment, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Irene's slender figure moved from Wendy's position to the window of the room.Irene's hands drew the curtains closed a sign that it had begun.She stood still for a moment. As if pondering on what torture to put Wendy through today.But Wendy knew her mistress already had a clear plan in mind.As usual.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 20





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.
> 
> This story will contain material that isn't suited for everyone.  
> Read the tags!

Wendy felt goosebumps on her skin as she entered the empty apartment. Irene's text message flashing in her mind.

Come to the apartment at midnight, be dressed up.

Wendy didn't know why Irene wanted her to always show up dressed to the teeth when the clothes would end up discarded on the floor anyway. But she still did as instructed. Always best to obey orders. Within and outside of the promotions.

Irene welcomed Wendy at the door. Her eyes scanning Wendy's clothing, in her head approving or disapproving. But her expression showing nothing but her shy, innocent smile.

"Kneel" she spoke, her voice as soft as always. Wendy did as told. Moving her hair to the side to allow the collar to be attached around her throat. "Thank you, mistress" Wendy said. Irene had been stern with how she was to be addressed within these quarters. Wendy kept her eyes on Irene's shoes as she been taught. "Do a proper greeting" Irene spoke.

Wendy leaned down and pressed her lips to Irene's shoes. Before stroking her head against her leg. The elder's hand stroked Wendy's brown locks of hair in approval.

They moved to the room Wendy learned to both fear and love. A place where pleasure and pain was one and the same. The room where Wendy was merely a toy and a pet to the elder of the two.

Irene's teasing hands removed Wendy's clothes one by one. Her nails tickling the younger's skin. "My pet is already wet for me~" Irene purred into Wendy's ear. "I haven't even done anything to you yet" Irene was mocking her, mocking her undeniable weakness and attraction to the elder.

Irene fetched some rope, starting with tying a harness around Wendy's upper torso. Finishing it with Wendy's hands tightly tied behind her back.

Irene's hands cupping Wendy's cheek bringing her in for a soft kiss. The kind that confused Wendy. When Irene pulled away she dragged Wendy further into the playroom by the collar around her neck.


	2. Two

Wendy had already lost count of the various hits she was reciving. It was too much. 

On her poor back and butt. 

Irene being the stern mistress she put her tools of pain down. Moving so she was now standing infront of her crying, whimpering and shivering submissive.

Lifting wendy's tear streaked face to look into irenes face she stared long and hard into the eyes of her broken lover.

"I'll punish you of course. for cursing and losing count." Irene spoke after a while. 

Wendy nods her head slowly as her glazed over eyes tried to regain focus. "Yes mistress".

They paused the session to let Wendy return to her senses. 

Irene massaged Wendy's cramped up muscles and applied a ointment to the younger's bruised backside. 

Wendy flinches and nuzzled herself deeper into Irene's embrace. Where she was safe and unharmed. 

Wendy was left alone to nap in the bedroom while Irene went to prepare something. 

Wendy's eyes felt heavy as soon as her back hit the skft mattress and the duvet was placed above her. 

When she woke up Irene had food which she feed the submissive. 

Wendy gladly accepted. 

Irene was a great cook. almost like a mother 

Wendy remember she got herself severely punished for teasing the elder non stop for almost a month with the word mother. 

Wendy was surprised she wasn't punished by the 2nd day of her antics.

Not that she'll ever forget the hellish night Irene put her through for it.


	3. Three

Wendy struggles under her mistress. 

Lost somewhere inbetween bliss and terror. 

Pleasure and pain. 

Her hands tied into a box formation behind her back. Her upper torso in a rope harness. The rope tied particurly tight around her breasts, making them more exposed to her mistress's administrations. 

But it wasn't what Irene had done to Wendy's chest that left her withering bashfully on the leather couch. 

Irene had tied a harness around Wendy's hips too, securing a inflatible buttplug while tying her legs together at the thighs, knees and shins. ontop of that one pair of chopsticks each had been secured on her nipples as some sort of make shift nipple clamps. Yet another pair of chopsticks had been secured on Wendy's tongue, right at the corner's of her mouth and the furthest to the base of her tongue possible. 

Wendy whom struggled helplessly in her predicament realised that this was the start of her punishment. 

the butt plugg was pumped once every 5 minutes until it was at it's maximum size. Staying at max for about 10 minutes while forced to orgasm before it was deflated and the process repeated. 

After each round another element was added. One time it was electricity. Pads secured on her chest and thighs even on her clit the voltage steadily rising even through her forced orgasms. 

Another time it was hot candle wax, the hot substance even poured on her face and core and on her anus. 

One round, Ice was used to trace her sweet spots.

Wendy didn't know how many times Irene managed to milk orgasms out of her. But it didn't matter. What mattered was Irenes satisfied expression.


	4. Four

Irene huffs and crosses her arms across her chest as she almost throws the laptop out the window. Wendy ends up taking the poor electronic device and put it down on the kitchen counter where it is safe from Irene's burning rage. "I'm not in the mood right now Seungwan" Irene spoke, her voice low and Wendy was quite honestly scared for her life but she knew when Irene called her by her birthname that is was something deeper than the anger Irene was showing. Something was hurting her, hurting her severely. "Unnie let's try to take a few deep breaths, and just-" "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? huh?! You're my bitch Seungwan if you haven't forgotten" Irene was fuming. Wendy could almost see steam coming out of Irene's ears as she spoke. Wendy's hand went up to the collar around her neck, of course she would never forget she belonged to Irene. Before Wendy had anymore time to think about her mistress, Irene grabbed a fistfull of Wendy's brown locks. Pulling her to the playroom. Irene threw Wendy on the bed who on backbone reflex she got into position. Face down, ass up, back arched, arms behind her back. Irene felt a strange sense of fondness when she saw that. Caressing Wendy's clothed back, before starting to remove the pants and panties. instructing wendy to lift one knee at the time so she could slip the garments of smoothly. Wendy was told to remove her shirt and bra herself and then return to position which she did. While Wendy was stripping her upper part Irene fetched a couple toys.

First Irene secured Wendy in the kneeling position she was in, her wrists restrained by leather cuffs and lifted so her head was touching the bed. Wendy's collar was chained to both the sides of the bed aswell as the bedfame. legs secured forcing Wendy to stay balanced on her kneecaps. Irene then proceeded to caress the insides of Wendy's thighs and her soft, well groomed folds. "Mistress" Wendy moaned, feeling Irenes cold digits stroking and fondling her exposed lady bits. Her body aching for more of Irene.

Wendy expects Irenes hands to crash loudly against her bare cheeks. Expect an incoming punishment for annoying Irene earlier. Instead Irene pressens herself against Wendys body, unchaining her collar and releasing her legs. pulling the younger up so their bodies are flush. "... Mistress" Wendy says, taken of guard. "Just... Give me a moment" Irene mumbles she unchains the youngers wrists. Wendy feels Irene bury her face into her hair. Wendy tries to turn around but Irene won't let her. Practically using the younger as a sheild. Wendy feels a tear fall on her exposed shoulder. "Joohyun...". Irene doesn't respond instead she hugs Wendy closer digging her nails into her skin. At least like this, she can pretend no one can hear her sobbing patheticly.

When Irene calmed down some, she loosens the hug and allows Wendy to turn around. There are tears still fresh on her cheeks as Wendy cups her cheeks and stares into her eyes. "I may be your bitch, bit I'm also your friend. Talk to me" Wendys voice is soft and caring as always. Hands warm against Irenes wet cheeks. Irene hesitates eyes looking past Wendy to the sound of her phone vibrating violently on the bedstand. The name that flashes on the screen makes it even more difficult to breathe. "I have to take it, its our ceo" Irene says, lowering Wendys hands by her wrists and brushing past her to reach for her phone. Wendy doesn't need to turn around to hear the loud voice of their company director. She can't quite make out what he's saying but it's something about the recording of their new song. When the call ends Irene is gripping her phone with such might her knuckles turn white. Burying her face in her hands as she sinks into the bed. Wendy watches as Irene deteriates.

Wendy moves from the bed to the floor, fetching Irenes favorite buttplug tail and lube, she lubricates the toy and shoves the toy in. She doesn't have time to fiddle about. She gasps as her sphinter swallows the cold beaded glass shaft of the toy. Taking out a pair of nippleclamps with bells on she pinches her nipples first to make them stiffen before she attaches the cloverclamps. Their natural heavy duty weight adding to the throbbing in her core. Wendy reaches for a gag something that would satisfy Irene. Wendy reaches for the deepthroating gag, pushing it down her own throat but struggling to fastnen the buckles behind her head. When she finally manages to get is nice and secure her hands are already shaking. Wendy looks for more. She grabs a flogger and a cane and a textured bunny vibrator. Getting down on all fours she puts the items on her back and balances them as she moves to Irenes sloutched over figure. Wendy presses her face against Irene's legs, nudging her. Irene tries to ignore her but looks up to scold the younger when the nudges grow impatient. "Wendy! I swear to-!"

Irene's eyes takes in the sight. Its's beautiful and distracting. The expression of discomfort and pleasure. The eager eyes of the gagged girl. Irene puts her phone down and takes the tools on Wendys back. Wendy moves so her backside is facing the elder, reaching back to pull the tail up to rest on her back so it wouldn't get in the way. Irene presses on the buttplug, pleased that Wendy moans into the gag and moves forward for a second but quickly returns to position again. They have 3 sets of tail buttplugs. Wendy used the large, knowing Irene loved the sight of a shaking Wendy as her body struggled to accomodate the intruder. Irene nudges Wendys legs further apart and makes Wendy bend her back more. Its's already too much. The plug stuffing her beyond limits and in the current position her sphinter clenched around the toy with vigor. Wendys legs are already shaking before Irene landed a hit. It follows shortly, a sharp sting on her cheeks. Irene utelised the entire length of the cane to mark the soft skin. With each hit Wendys hips move forward, her butt clenching down on the plug. Irene orders Wendy to turn around to face her. The girl does as told. Ignoring both the aching in her butt and and on it. Irenes hands strokes Wendy's gagged mouth before undoing the straps and pulling out the long fake phallus. A line of drool following. Irene holds Wendy's face in her hands and crashes their lips together. It's brief but enough encouragement for Wendy to shimmy her shoulders and alerting Irene to the clamps on her nipples. Irene guides Wendy to show her breasts. Taking the clamps between her fingers and pulling them in opposite directions. Wendy closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows. When Irene releases her grip the bells ring loudly. Wendy presses her face between Irenes thighs Kissing and nibbling her way up the supple skin to Irenes clothed core. Wendy licks the fabric, before tugging on the hem of the barrier with her teeth. Irene lets her remove her panties and wraps her legs around Wendys head, Wendy digs in. Hungry for Irene she licks and sucks and pokes her tongue between the soft skin until Irenes thighs clench around Wendys head. Wendy nibbles on Irenes clit and devouers all the juices that follow. Irene motions for Wendy to come up, Wendy does as told, placing herself face to core as Irene instructs. Wendy moans when she feels the elder tugging at the buttplug. Pulling it out and pushing it in as she starts to eat Wendys core. She wraps her legs around the youngerd neck and forces her down into her core again. Picking up her speed and pulling the buttplug out one last time after Wendy cums.

Irene pulls Wendy up so they are lying face to face. Removing the nipple clamps then kissing her sub. Stroking Wendys cheek with a smile. "Thank you, Seungwan"


	5. Five

The apartment is quiet. Wendy reaches across the bed, searching for warmth. But it's empty, she opens her eyes and sees that the blinds aren't pulled up but the sun still manages to light up the room. The space beside her is indeed empty. She doesn't realise how sore she is until she moves to stand up and feels a sudden jolt of pain from her anal. It shoots both down her legs and up her back simultaneously. She lets out a pained groan as she leans against the nearest wall. The door creaks open and Irene spots the pained Wendy slouched over figure. Irene puts a hand on Wendy's back. "Lie down" she says, its definitely and order but it's kind. Irene helps the younger to the bed and makes sure she is lying face down. "I'm going to apply some soothing gel but it will burn some, alright?" Wendy nods her head. looking over her shoulder she sees the flask of liquid that is poured over a paper towel. When Irene leans in and holds Wendy's cheeks apart, so she can reach with the ointment Wendy grabs firstfulls of the bed spread beneath her. It burns more than it ever did before and Wendy feels as though she is about to pass out. Irene soothes her, rubbing her back and legs to comfort her. "Almost done" she assures and this time Wendy buries her face in the sheets too. Even after the rag have been pulled away the stinging remains. "You greedy girl!" Irene scolds. "Why would you use a anal toy beyond your size?" her voice isn’t angry or loud but its firm and annoyed. Wendy thinks, she's taken the tail plugs before But in retrospect never been in this kind of pain before. "Was that a new tail, mistress?" Wendy asks after a moment of silence. "Yes, idiot" in retrospect the other tails wasn't textured or as long, but she hadn't had time to think about that. She was busy trying to cheer Irene up. Suddenly the feeling of ginger hits her nose, she doesn't have energy to turn and look but her body jolts when she feels the object poke her anal sphincter. Irene's pressure is firm as she works the long thick piece of peeled ginger inside the younger. It immediately starts to burn only this time it's the insides. Irene's hands start spanking her cheeks. Forcing her to clench her cheeks around the intruder. The burning kicks up after each clench. "you will not insert anything into yourself without my permission in the future" Irene says and Wendy is quick to nod. "Yes!" she exclaims hoping for Irene to quickly remove the ginger. "Now get up" Irene moves off the bed. "Mistress please" Wendy begs. She knows that her sphincter will clench down with each step. "Seungwan" Irene's voice drops in pitch. "Do I really have to punish you the first thing in the morning?" Wendy gets up on her hands and knees, the burning picking up as she moves. She gets of bed and onto the ground and crawls out into the kitchen and living room. All she can think of is how much it stings and burns. Her mind wandering into dangerous territory as she imagines Irene coating two dildos in Tabasco and fucking Wendy into oblivion with it. Wendy stays mostly unmoving. Irene tugs on the ginger and pulls it out, throwing it in the trash with one hand. Wendy curled up closer to the elder.

"See where sticking things got you" Irene says and Wendy nods. "Yes mistress" Irene runs her hands down Wendys back, the warmth of her hands. Pushing herself into the touch. “Forgive me” she whispers. Irene motions for Wendy to get into her lap, and she does. “Love you, Seungwan” Irene says, stroking Wendy's cheeks. Wendy blushes, her hands holding onto Irene's. “I love you too, Joohyun” Irene smiles before leaning in and connecting their lips.


End file.
